nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Future timeline
The Dark Future, also known as the 'Soul Eater's Timeline. '''Is an Alternate NS/CDC timeline where the Soul Eater broke free from it's prison and consumed the universe. Only ten people have been confirmed to have survived these events. Tydridalamor, Erisvia, Veliselyne, Rear Admiral Grey, Sergeant Seiko, Werner, Tetsuya, Suzu, Leon and one other. For the most part, the CDC timeline does not split until just after World War III in 2061, the speculated and widely accepted reasoning for this is due to the intelligence gained from the persons from the alternate timeline. It is also known that the timeline did sometimes differ from the Main CDC Timeline in certain parts like Zimbabwe/Rhodesia. These changes are speculated to come from butterfly effects caused by these survivors. Known differences prior to World War III * Rhodesia never existed. Instead, it was replaced by the Kingdom of Zimbabwe which ruled for hundreds of years repelling many attempts by Colonial powers to colonize it. * The Kingdom of Zimbabwe was later replaced by the Republic of Zimbabwe led by Robert Mugabe after a successful civil war against the royalists. * Paradox never joined the CDC, instead is an independent nation. * With Paradoxian Byzantium non-existant in this world, Greece and Turkey still exist. Greece is allied with Tarakia and it's PAMA allies while Turkey is known to be an ally to the Genji. * Tarakia appeared to be operating walkers, laser weaponry and a space fleet earlier in this timeline. 2061: * 9th of July, World War III Begins. * 26th of August, World War III Ends, CDC Victory. * 3rd of September, Dragon's Triangle Expedition ends in complete failure. Entire Czech, Slovak, Azerothian and Genji Japanese teams are confirmed killed. * ?? of September, Commissar Conrad F. Raege rebels against the Imperium after the death of her Sanctioned Psyker Alice Boone. It takes three regiments to put down her and the Ragged Edges. Destruction overseen by Lord Commander Militant Jingu. * 25th of December, a massive US police and military operation across the United States targeting non-whites leaves over ten thousand non-white citizens dead. Many government officials are linked to white supremacy groups via social media. (Later confirmed to be a Royal Equestrian Black Operations Corps or REBOC operation, including the later Social media campaign.) * 26th of December, Massive riots break out all over America, forcing the United States to redeploy it's overseas personnel to help quell the massive riots across the country. * 27th of December, Tensions in Quebec are at an all time high; The ideal of splitting from Canada grows from 14% to 90%. * 29th of December, the Chinese economy crashes. Several American and Russian Businesses are though to be responsible. (Originally believed to be a Genji Japanese Operation, later revealed to be an Equestrian Operation.) * ?? Unknown Month, death of Emperor Thygar Telcontar kill by unknown pathogen ending Telcontar line. Rise of House Atreides to Royal House Thanos named emperor Births: Deaths: * Sanctioned Psyker Alice Boone, 7th of September - Age ??. Killed during the failed expedition to the Dragon's Triangle. * Major Tyrendineda Morningblade, 7th of September - Age 73. Killed during the failed expedition to the Dragon's Triangle. * Major Zune Lockwood, ?? of September - Age ??. Killed by Raege for not following her orders to rebel. * Commissar Conrad F. Raege, ?? of September - Age ??. Killed during her rebellion against the Imperium of man. 2062: World War IV ''Main article: World War IV * 15th of January, New Empire of Japan threatens sanctions against Tarakia for support of Israel's stance on missile attack. * 22nd of January New Empire of Japan throws sanctions against Tarakia. * ?? of ?? Tarakia and the Azerothian Union puts sanctions against the New Empire of Japan. * 25th of June, Cease fire agreement is proposed by Tenno Sugihito. * 28th of June, Cease fire agreement is agreed to. * 1st of July, World War IV ends. * 31st of August, ravaged by war, Earth enters global recession. Middle East: * 1st of January, 02:47 am, Tarakian missiles strike Beirut and Aleppo, killing thousands. (Later confirmed as a 4th GBAF Group operation, apart of the REBOC) * 22nd of January, Levant Arab forces invade Israel and roll over the Jerusalem DMZ and Galilee. Tarakian QRF Lemnos and Cyprus are redeployed to support IFOR. Azerothians pull out of East Jerusalem. Several European Nations including the Czech Republic and Slovakia send forces to support Israel. (It is discovered later that Equestria provided faulty evidence of an Israeli invasion that was supposed to commence soon.) * 23rd of January, Northern African Arab States and Turkey join the Levant Arab republic's war with Israel along with states in the Caucasus. * 24th of January, Iran invades the Levant Arab Republic from Jordan and Deir Ez-Zor to take pressure off the Israeli front. Iranian Forces run into Levant Arab and Genji Ground Forces. * 27th of January, Tel Aviv, Tehran and other stock exchanges face cyber attacks. * 31st of January, Saudi Arabia Joins the war by both Invading Iran and the Levant Arab Republic at the same time, they attempt to carve a path to Israel. A truce was temporarily declared against Saudi Arabia. Levantine Arab forces forced to withdraw from Galilee but not before destroying Israeli settlements and crops to relieve the front attacked by Iran. Oceania: * 1st of January, Australian and Indonesian relations deteriorate, after disputes over oil rigs. * 5th of January, Australian oil ships are attacked by Indonesian forces. Indonesian oil shipping is also attacked by Australian forces. (This was later proven to be a joint Soul Eater Cult/REBOC operation) * 6th of January, the New Empire of Japan and Indonesia join in an alliance to keep Genji Japanese and Indonesian influence in the area high. Australia, New Zealand, Tarakia and the Azerothian Union are greatly displeased with the alliance. * 10th of January, Indonesian aircraft bomb Darwin. They hit both ADF and Tarakian military targets. Australia, New Zealand, Tarakia and the AZU mobilize for war. RAAF Jets are scrambled to keep Indonesian jets from striking the city. * 11th of January, NORFOR intercepts a large number of Indonesian Special Forces landing near Darwin. NORFOR, Democratic Republic Army Rangers, SASR and NZSAS repels the commando force. The commandos were later captured by the RAN and DRN. * 12th of January, Australia, New Zealand, Tarakia and the Azerothians repel several waves of Indonesian bombers over the next few days. * 16th of January, Last Indonesian bombers attempt to break through but fall to the massive force assembled. * 25th of January, ADF, NZDF, AZUAF and DRAF push off from Australia and start invading Indonesian islands including Papua New Guinea * 12th of February, Jakarta is invaded and quickly falls to the relentless ADF-NZDF-AZUAF-DRAF forces. * ?? of ?? Indonesia is pushed back to Sumatra. The Indonesian Government demands the New Empire of Japan intervene to take back Indonesian land and Pupua New Guinea. * ?? of ?? Singapore declares neutrality. * ?? of ?? New Empire of Japan Intervenes and attacks the RAN-NZN-AZUN-DRN fleet. the fleets battle ships battle each other. The Tarakian Kressy Class Battleship and the Genji Japanese Yamato Takeru-class Battleship engage each other. * ?? of ?? New Empire of Japan Switches sides after the threat of Singapore's invasion by Indonesia and assist the Australian led force. * ?? of ?? Indonesia Invades Singapore, the Philippines intervenes to protect Singapore. Asia: * ?? of ?? Japan and Korea declare war on each other. * 3rd of Feburary. boarder disputes between Cambodia, Laos, Thailand and Vietnam reach their limits and open warfare begins. * ?? of ?? Central Asian countries declare war on each other. * ?? of ?? Battle of Ferghani Valley between the Uzbek, Kyrghz and Tajik forces. Stalemate. * 10th of Feburary. Relations between India and Pakistan take a nose dive as border patrols are attacked by unidentified extremists. Pakistan declares war on India. (Later found to be a joint Soul Eater Cult/REBOC operation. With REBOC playing Indian Forces and Soul Eater Cultists playing the Pakistani forces.) * 12th of Feburary. Battle of Jammu & Kashmir begins * 15th of Feburary. Battle of Jammu & Kashmir ends with Pakistani victory, civil war sparks in India after several religious figures are murdered; killer(s) unknown. (Later revealed to be Soul Eater Cultists) South America: * 7th of January to 12th of October. With unknown support, Frankish Argentina invades the entire South American continent. (Suspected Equestrian support, has never been verified.) ** 12th of January. The Imperial Air Force occupies Santiago and ensures the Confederation´s support of the campaign. ** February: Invasion of Uruguay. ** 7th of May to 21th of July: Battle of Buenos Aires. A coallition made by Colombia, Uruguayan remnants, several Brazilean forces and the NAC separatists launch an attack on Buenos Aires. Frankish forces recapture the city in late July. ** August 16th: Annexation of Santiago, Maule and Arauco. Annexation of Uruguay and southern Brazil. Creation of the Peruvian Kingdom as a puppet state. ** August: Battle of Iquitos. ** 20th of September: Frankish Forces invade Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and nearby territories. Ecuador and Colombia annexed. ** 1st of October: Suriname and Guyana are conquered. ** 5th of October: Bay of the Orinoco suffers a nuclear attack. 210.000 civilian casualties are estimated. ** 12 of October: Caracas is conquered and annexed. North America: * 31st of January, a massive armed rebellion in Quebec catches Canada off guard. The Front de liberation du Quebec is revived and Canadian forces are deployed to quell the uprising (REBOC confirmed to have supplied FLQ with heavy weaponry, later found out Neroth Sig Centrian Black Ops. Unit supplied FLQ) * 2nd of Feburary. FLQ forces drive back the Canadian forces, Quebec government officials are assassinated and FLQ takes power over Quebec. (Assassinations later revaled to be NSCBOU operation) * 6th of Feburary. CN Tower is destoryed by an FLQ missile strike, Battle of Toronto begins. * 8th of Feburary. Battle of Toronto ends with FLQ victory and Canadian government passing a bill to split Quebec from Canada. Marks day of Quebecois Independence. * 10th of Feburary. Coup d'etat stikes Canada, the Christian Heritage Party of Canada successfully takes power of Canadian government. (Later revealed to be NSCBOU assisted with coup) * 14th of Feburary. Canadian Heritage Canada fights FLQ in the Battle of Montreal, ends up as a stalemate and both sides leave on a uneasy peace treaty. * 25th of Feburary. FLQ cuts off food and supplies to CH Canada after CH Canada did the same to the FLQ. * 26th of Feburary. FLQ and Quebec go silent, rumor of some catastrophic event spreads about in Canada * Final Days of Feburary. CH Canada goes silent, reason unknown. (Later found out to be a Sons of The Maw operation (NSCBOU Soul Eater Cult)) Central America: * 2nd of January, Panama Canal is hit by a terrorist attack as Panama separatists begin to take control of the country from CDC forces after many of those in the garrison were redeployed to battlefields across the globe. (Found out to be a Soul Eater Cult operation) * 5th of January Several dozen Mexican gangs unify forming a super gang and begin a civil war against the Mexican Government. (REBOC Operation, supplied them with heavy arms. Considered the gang to be a puppet government under the control of Princess Luna. Europe: * 2nd of January, the Greek-Turkish War begins as Turkey supports the Levant Arab Republic in their efforts to destroy Israel. * 3rd of January, Lemnos joins Greece and Tarakia in the Greek-Turkish War. Azerothian forces are put on alert and the 13th Guards Air Defence Regiment is deployed to Lemnos. * 4th of January, An unknown group supplies heavy weapons and vehicles to many Russian Separatists across the Russian federation, sparking a massive civil war across the Federation. (Later found out to be a joint Soul Eater/REBOC effort) * 10th of January, A terrorist attack in Dublin with automatic weapons and explosives kills over a hundred. This attack was linked to Northern Ireland and supposedly was supported by the UK. (Later found out to be a REBOC Operation) * 12th of January, A chemical attack in London kills thousands. The UK government is led to believe it was a retaliatory attack by Northern Ireland Separatists and Ireland for the terrorist attacks in Dublin. (Also discovered to be a REBOC operation) * 19th of January, Ireland and the United Kingdom goes to war. With the United Kingdom holding Northern Ireland. * 22nd of January, armed rebellion in Scotland for independence breaks out, BAF forces are deployed to Scotland to quell the uprisings. (suspected Soul Eater Cultist operation, supplied by the REBOC) * 9th of Feburary, CDC Headquarters in Belgrade is bombed, killing hundreds. Attacks are blamed on many nations in the Balkans, igniting a massive war across the area. (later found out to be a 5th Group Operation) Africa: * 3rd of January to 16th of June, Rebel groups across Africa cause trouble, causing numerous wars and civil wars across the continent. (Found to be a massive Soul eater cult operation with some REBOC support) * 12th of January, Botswana and Zimbabwe declare war on each other and have a massive bush war. (Soul Eater cultist were confirmed to be in control of the Government of Zimbabwe.) Paradox * Thanos lead Paradox invades Nibaru Expanse Nations still recovering from the lost of the Alterran Imperial Core Worlds. Imperium of Man * 22nd of January, Azerothian embassy on Tokyo closes down. All personnel are recalled and redeployed elsewhere. * 2nd of July, Lord Commander Militant Jingu resigns from her post after demands from Tarakia, Azeroth and Australia. Succeeded by Millius Belisarius. Azeroth * 21st of January, Azerothian Union Intelligence denies involvement in an assassination attempt against the Tenno. Prime Director Zondee later releases a public statement denying involvement. Her unsympathetic address towards the death of Katagiri angers the New Empire of Japan. * 8th of March, Roxane Stone (Mother of the late Elizabeth and Jonathan.) becomes Minister of Truth and begins a massive propaganda campaign against the New Empire of Japan, Jingu especially. * 9th of March, Operation Mudslide officially begins. * 3rd of May, Emergency elections are called after many Azerothians are outraged about the actions of the New Empire of Japan. * 16th of May, the Azerothian Vanguard Party, an extremely militaristic anti-Genji political party gains power. Births * Tydridalamor Genji - Born 13th of January. Silvermoon, Eversong Woods. To Tenno Sugihito and Melanion. * Tetsuya - Born 1st April. Illegitimate son of Tenno Sugihito. * Werner Karius-Genji - Born 12th of October. To Major Heinrich Karius and former Lord Commander Militant Jingu. Deaths * Osamu Katagiri Head Butler for the Genji, 20th of January - 85 Years old. Fatally shot in what was believed to be an assassination of Tenno Sugihito. Died within a minute from the wound. * Private Elizabeth Stone, 10th of January - 17 Years old. Killed during the initial bombing of Darwin by Indonesian aircraft. Was not stationed in Darwin, instead was on leave during her death. * Sergeant Benjamin Kennadin, 13th of February - 24 years old. KIA during the Battle of Jakarta. Killed during a fire fight in the streets of the city. * Colonel Shawn Hastings, ?? of ?? - 47 years old. Killed during the Korean-Japanese war. 2063 * ?? of ??, 2065 * CDC sends an expedition fleet into Equestria after it's destruction. The fleet is never heard from again. Equestria: * Second Great Equus War begins. * A Tarakian non-nuclear ballistic missile destroys the 3rd Royal Equestrian Army. Equestira quickly blames Tarakia and forces them to pull out. * Princess Celestia and the Zebra's Caesar are assassinated by Loyalist Zebras and Tarakian Black Ops. (Believed to be an REBOC Operation) * As the Zebra Empire is united for war due to their assassinated Caesar, Equestria uses it's massive megaspell stockpile. * The Zebra Empire ceases to exist and the CDC is outraged. * Grand Griffindonia is forcefully annexed by Equestria * CDC threatens to intervene if Equestria does not pull out of Griffindonia and disarm their Megaspell stockpile. Equestria demands these demands. The CDC prepares to send a force to remove Luna. * The Equestrian ministries and several Steel Ranger battalions rebel against the Luna led government as CDC Forces arrive. * The CDC's Space fleet is decimated by new Equestrian ships made out of a strange new metal and their megaspell stockpiles. * CDC Forces evacuate the Equestrian Resistance with great losses. * Battle of Equus ends in total Equestrian victory. * End of the year, Luna is assassinated and Equus is destroyed by an unknown magical force. 2066 Paradox * War for Expanse ends in Paradox victory by Thanos and Masters killing the Last Archon ending the hope to win. Planet Nox, Neroth Sig Centrian Empire *Civil unrest in the Empire enters an all time high, several independant rebellion forces clash with each other and against the NSC Contractors Union Paradox Invasion of Earth Europe * Paradox invades Turkey, starting a war with the New Empire of Japan. Asia * Paradox arrives at earth and invades a nation known as China with orders of no prisoners. Births * Erisvia Genji - Born 8th March. Silvermoon, Eversong Woods. To Tenno Sugihito and Melanion. * Veliselyne Genji - Born 8th March. Silvermoon, Eversong Woods. To Tenno Sugihito and Melanion. 2067 Births * Leon de Toulouse - Born 3rd May. 2069 Births * Seiko - Born 18th of October. Stormwind, Elwynn Forest. To Kimberleigh, Unknown Father from the New Empire of Japan. Deaths 2072 * Soul eater emerges from the ruins of Equus and attacks the Intergalatic Federacy and destroy it in 4 hours with Billions of new troops for his army. * Earth is invaded. The Soul Eater's Armies quickly establish a stronghold in Zimbabwe after the government switches sides. * Belgrade is again completely decimated. * Africa is quickly conquered and turned into a massive Soul Eater stronghold. 2076 * Battle for Earth is a massive loss for the CDC. * Soul Eater begins his full scale invasion of the universe at large. Earth: * The Great Earth-Soul Eater War is drawing to an end. * Islands of Lemnos and Agios were sunk by Tectonic weapons developed by Iran and Tarakia. * Nations in the Middle East initiate the Samson Option and detonate their nuclear stockpiles. * Battle for Australia is lost with rearguard ADF Units holding the line for an entire day before being overwhelmed by Soul Eater Forces. Evacuating many from Earth. * All British Armed Forces remnants in England are wiped out after a several year occupation by Soul Eater Forces. * Defenders of Almaty buy time for evacuation from Earth in Eurasia. 2077 Tarakia: * Mainland Tarakian is devastated by nuclear war. Only confirmed surviving elements is foreign bases and naval forces on patrol. Morskoj: * Eastern borders of Morskoj are turned into a nuclear wasteland. The government fell soon after. = 2079 Sal-Kar: * Sal-Kar ceases to exist after terrorists set off several nuclear and dirty bombs, essentially destroying the country. 2080 Armageddon * The Imperium of Man attempts to stop the Soul Eater from advancing in Armageddon. Armageddon and later Necromunda falls, allowing the Soul Eater to freely move around Segmentum Solar unopposed and open new fronts in other Segmentum. Deaths * Commissar Sebastian Yarrick. Celebrated hero of the Second and Third War for Armageddon, returning to Armageddon to lead the frontline. Slain by Soul Eater. 2090 * CDC is defeated and the Miky way galaxy is finally consumed by the Soul Eater and it moves onto Greener pastures. * Soul Eater encounters a Tyranid Hive Fleet and destroys them. New Empire of Japan * Battle of Hive Planet Tokyo ends as the soul eater destroys the CDC, Imperial and Genji Japanese forces on the world, leaving only a few survivours to be killed by several hunter groups left behind. Kotaishi Akehito, Werner Karius, Tetsuya, Suzu and Leon de Toulouse leave planet for Azeroth, finding and rescuing Rear Admiral Helena Grey. Azeroth: * Battle of Azeroth nears it's end with Tanaris being the final bastion of Union Strength. * Survivors travel to a new timeline to flee from the Soul Eater and prevent his destruction. Jurchen * Battle of (Tarakian planet's name) ends with the Battle of Jurchen. The battle ends when the remnants of the Democratic Republic Armed Forces. detonate the reactor of an Schultz class UAC they were using a command post. Paradox * Last stand on Athena In Fort white-hall Ends As Darkness consumes Paradoxians before they can retreat to Home-verse. Deaths * Almost everyone. * Lord Commander Militant Jingu. ?? of ??. Crushed to death by her collapsing bunker. * Lord High Admiral Amanda La Vergne Grey. ?? of ??. Sunk with her flagship, saving her daughter prior to her demise. Category:Timeline Category:Dark Future